Openair Frauenfeld
Openair Frauenfeld is an annual hip hop music festival that takes place in a meadow called "Grosse Allmend" in Frauenfeld, Switzerland in July. It is considered to be the largest Openair festival in Switzerland and the largest Hip Hop music festival in Europe. It was created in 1985 and has now taken place 22 times. The event was originally hosted under the name Out in the Green Festival until it was changed to Openair Frauenfeld in 2007. Since then it has hosted numerous high-profile celebrities and has attracted an annual turnout of around 150,000 people. Some of the top headliners performing at Openair Frauenfeld have included Jay-Z, Eminem, Kanye West, Macklemore, Snoop Dogg, 50 Cent, Kendrick Lamar, A$AP Rocky, Wiz Khalifa, J. Cole, Cypress Hill and others. Artist lineups Out In The Green 1985 Out In The Green 1986 Out In The Green 1987 Marillion, Jimmy Cliff, Third World, Aswad, Lee Perry & The Upsetters, Edoardo Bennato, Status Quo, Blue Oeyster Cult, Magnum, Katarina &The Waves, Steel Pulse, Freddie Mc Gregor, Jo Geilo Heartbreakers, Barclay James Harvest, Nils Lofgren Out In The Green 1988 The Wailers, The Pogues, Rhapsody, King Sunny Ade, Uriah Heep, Nina Hagen, I.Q., T'pau, Foreigner, Sly & Robbie Package, Polo Hofer, Steve Hacket, Ziggy Marley & The Melody Makerst, Ten Years After, Status Quo, Bo Diddley & Ron Wood, Starship, Jethro Tull Out In The Green 1991 Simple Minds, Chuck Berry, Status Quo, Foreigner, Bob Geldof, Kid Creole & Coconuts, The Beach Boys, Allmann Brothers Band, John Lee Hooker & Band, Vaya Con Dios, Level 42, Toto, Blues Brothers Band, Mothers Finest, Die Toten Hosen, Manfred Mann's Earthband, Little River Band Out In The Green 1993 Lenny Kravitz, The Black Crowes, Chris Isaak, Mr. Big, Inner Circle, Uriah Heep, Björn Again, Midnight Oil, Living Colour, Robert Plant, Faith No More, Big Country, Bryan Adams, Heroes Del Silencio, The Jeff Healy Band, The Kinks, The Beach Boys, Sting, The Hooters Out In The Green 1995 R.E.M, Clawinger, Bo Diddley, The Beautiful South, Paul Weller, Elton John, Inner Circle, Silverchair, Ugly Kid Joe, Pat Travers, The Kelly Family, Rod Steward, Dream Theater, George Thorogood & The Destr., Vanessa Mae, Faith No More, Oasis, Belly, Megadeth, Sheryl Crow, Page/Plant, The Neville Brothers, Shane Mc Gowan & The Popes, Warrant, Kix, Walter Trout Band, Nathan Cavaleri Vand, Status Quo, Chuck Berry, Slash's Snakepit, The Dubliners Out In The Green 1997 David Bowie, Jamiroquai, Die Toten Hosen, Prodigy, Cake Like, Moloko, Blues Traveler, Kula Shaker, Sheryl Crow, Tic Tac Toe, Massive Attack, Jovanotti, Lewis Taylor, Spearhead, Litfiba, Alisha's Attic, Us 3, Skunk Anansie, Faith No More, Steve Winwood, The Bootleg Beatles, Echo & The Bunnymen, Fluke, Reef, Apollo 440, Rammstein Out In The Green 1998 The Rolling Stones, Pur, Deep Purple, Eros Ramazzotti, Bjoerk, Joe Cocker, Bob Dylan, Iggy Pop, Dave Matthews Band, Richie Sambora, Stroke, Propellerheads, Gang Starr, Transister, Anouk, K's Choice, Elisa, Joaquin Cortes, Angelique Kidjo, Les Sauterelles, Eagle- Eye Cherry, Jazzkantine, Clawfinger Out In The Green 2000 James Taylor Quartett, Dog Eat Dog, Bloodhound Gang, Die Fantastischen Vier, Liz Libido, Subzonic, Björn Again, The Corrs, Alanis Morissette, Guano Apes, Betty Legler, Bananafishbones, Polo Hofer Und Schmetterband, Echt, The Cranberries Out In The Green 2002 Rammstein, Shane MacGowan & The Popes,Cake,Gotthard, The Cure, Maja, Dada (Ante Portas), "A", Px-Pain, Backyard Babies, Therapy?, Clawfinger, Soulfly, Bush, Morris, Subzonic, Dream Theater, Faithless,Simple Minds, Orange Marmalade, Custommade Noise, Mild In Taste, P.M.T, Wake, Redwood, Mother Kingdom, Shruti Tribe, Twisted, Silver Inc., Roach Out In The Green 2004 Pink, Söhne Mannheims, Cypress Hill, Motörhead, Guano Apes, HUN, Mary J Blige, Beginner, Gentleman, Oomph!, Die Happy, Sektion Kuckikäschtli, Asian Dub Foundation Ss, Orishas, Habib Koite, Sergent Garcia, Sheva, Pauline Taylor, Wurzel 5, Züri Slang Karaoke Superstars, Manou Gallo, Bligg, Adrian Stern, Seven, Fat Man Scoop, Beatnuts, Black Tiger, Pete Penicka, Emashie, Tambours De Brazza, Coulibaly, Sam Tschabalala & Sabeka, Musafir, Cut Killer/Abdel, Treekillaz", Carmen Fenk, Miss Moneypenny Out In The Green 2005 Snoop Dogg, Jovanotti, Nightwish, Fettes Brot, In Extremo, Papa Roach, Samy Deluxe, Max Herre, Silbermond, Slunt, Helmet, Looptroop, Bagatello, The Scrucialists, Seven, Phenomden, Les Babacools, Trafficlights, Gigi Moto, Bauers, Florian Ast, Sandee Out In The Green 2006 Black Eyed Peas, Busta Rhymes, Die Fantastischen Vier, Wir Sind Helden, Sportfreunde Stiller, Boodhound Gang, Gentleman, The Darkness, Kelis, Saian Supa Crew, Dog Eat Dog, Curse,Clawfinger, Joy Denalane, Double Pact, Cunninlynguists, The Locos, Gleiszwei, Godessa & Guests, Baze, Radio 200000, Breitbild, Gimma, Wurzel 5, Open Season, Chulcha Candela, Core 22, Akala, Mabon Openair Frauenfeld 2007 The Prodigy, Akon, Sean Paul, Seeed, Mando Diao, The Roots, Redman, The Rasmus, Bushido, SINIK, Sido, Juli, Freundeskreis, EPMD, Samy Deluxe, The Sounds, TOK, Papoose, Gimma, Clueso, Dendemann, Sugarplum Fairy, Puppetmastaz, Karpatenhund, Bligg, Samurai, Liricas Analas, Triplenine, 6er Gascho, Griot, Cigi & Straight outta Mama, Famara Openair Frauenfeld 2008 Jay-Z, Wu-Tang Clan, Cypress Hill, The Hives, Jan Delay & Disko No 1, Ice Cube, IAM, Common, Stress, Fettes Brot, Patrice, Looptroop, Culcha Candela, Dynamite Deluxe, Stephen Marley, Blumentopf, Kool Savas, Dog Eat Dog, General Degree, Sektion Kuchikäschtli, Swollen Members, Ce'Cile, K.I.Z, Breitbild, Cool Kids, Die Happy, Revolverheld, OBK, Le Peuple De L'Herbe, Chlyklass, Karamelo Santo, Radio 200000, Disgroove, Madd Family, Semantik, Manillio Openair Frauenfeld 2009 Kanye West, 50 Cent, Lil Wayne, Gentleman, Sido, N.E.R.D, The Game, La Coka Nostra, Deichkind, Jedi Mind Tricks, Turbonegro, Bligg, Immortal Technique, Hilltop Hoods, Sammy DEluxe, Madcon, Gimma, Dendemann, Prinz Pi, Phenomden, Lircas Analas, Nega Openair Frauenfeld 2010 Eminem, Jay Z, Die Fantastischen Vier, Nas, Damien Marley, Jan Delay, Raekwon, Diam's, Dizzee Rascal, IAM, Culcha Candela, Stress, Hilltop Hoods, D12, Samy Deluxe, Wale, KIZ, Tech N9ne, Marcelo D2, The Knux, Ebony Bones!, Clipse, Hocus Pocus, Brother Ali, Irie Révoltés, Gimma & Friends, Breitbild, Greis, Jahcoustix, The Yard Vibes Crew, Larry F, Casper, Bandit, Blue King Brown, Urthboy Openair Frauenfeld 2011 Snoop Dogg, Cypress Hill, Wu-Tang Clan, The Roots, Ice Cube, Taio Cruz, Pitbull, Lupe Fiasco, Black Star, Deichkind, Public Enemy, Big Boi, M.O.P., Bushido, Soprano, Kool Savas, Ziggy Marley, Sens Unik, Samy Deluxe, Far East Movement, Ofwgkta, Jay Electronica, Yeawolf, Curren$y, Marteria, Snowgoons, Atmosphere, Ryan Leslie, Cunninlynguists, AZAD, F.R., Tommy Vercetti, LDDC Openair Frauenfeld 2012 Drake, 50 Cent, NAS, Sean Paul, Rick Ross, Wiz Khalifa, Mos Def, J. Cole, Beginner, Sido, Mac Miller, Tinie Tempah, Jedi Mind Tricks, Max Herre, Samy Deluxe, K.I.Z., Marsimoto, Yeawolf, Hilltop Hoods, A$AP Rocky, Royce da 5'9, Lords of the Underground, Dilated Peoples, Beenie Man, Phenomden, Soja, Lady Saw, Steff la Cheffe, Macklemore Openair Frauenfeld 2013 Snoop Lion, Seeed, Run Dmc, Jurassic 5, Tyga, A$AP Rocky, B.o.B, C2C, Wu-Tang Clan, A Tribe Called Quest Openair Frauenfeld 2014 Outkast, Macklemore & Ryan Lewis, Pharrell Williams, NAS, T.I, Wiz Khalifa, M.I.A, Cro, Kid INk, Schoolboy Q, IAM, YG, Iggy Azalea, A$AP Ferg, Chance the Rapper, Joey Bada$$ Openair Frauenfeld 2015 Kendrick Lamar, Nicki Minaj, A$AP Rocky, Cypress Hill, Casper, Deichkind, The Roots, Jason Derulo, Ludacris, Pusha T, Tinie Tempah, C2C, Danny Brown, Rae Sremmurd, August Alsina, G-Eazy, Logic, Travi$ Scott, Flattbush Zombies, D12 Openair Frauenfeld 2016 Macklemore & Ryan Lewis, 50 Cent, Major Lazer, J. Cole, Wiz Khalifa, Future, Sido, K.I.Z., Bryson Tiller, Mobb Deep, Kool Savas, Young Thug, A$AP Ferg, Genetikk, Gostface Killah, Action Bronson, Ty Dolla $ign, Blumentopf, Lo & Leduc, Yeawolf, Hopsin, Cunninlynguists, Mick Jenkins, Dodo, Elijah Openair Frauenfeld 2017 The Weeknd, NAS, Casper, Travis Scott, Cro, G-Eazy, Gucci Mane, Maître Gims, Marteria, Mac Miller, Bushido & Shindy, Rae Sremmurd, 187 Strassenbande, Bonez MC & Raf Camora, Flatbush Zombies, Fler, MHD, Machine Gun Kelly, Talib Kwelli & The Soul Rebels, Desiigner, Lil Yachti, Hilltop Hoods, Kontra K, Lady Leshurr, Lil Dicky, Nimo, Olexesh, UFO361, KMN Gang, SXTN